enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Abu Alì al-Husayn ibn Abd Allah ibn Sina
Ibn Sinā, alias Abū ʿAlī al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn Sīnā o Pur-Sina più noto in occidente come Avicenna (persiano ابن سينا; Balkh, 980 – Hamadan, giugno 1037), è stato un medico, filosofo, matematico e fisico persiano. Come gli altri illustri scienziati islamici suoi contemporanei riuscì magnificamente ad unire la religione islamica alla scienza, scrivendo circa 250 opere su una grande varietà di argomenti. Nella Biografia di Gowzgani ne sono citate 45 che, unite a quelle che compaiono in altri riferimenti fidati, possono essere elevate a 92. Alcune di queste, sono estese enciclopedie di tutto il sapere incluso nella filosofia, o di quello medico nel caso del QānūnStoria del pensiero nel mondo islamico, Miguel Cruz Hernández, Vol. 1 pag. 282. È considerato da molti come "il padre della medicina moderna". George Sarton ha indicato Avicenna come "il più famoso scienziato dell'Islam e uno dei più famosi di tutte le razze, luoghi e tempi". I suoi lavori più famosi sono Il libro della guarigione e Il canone della medicina, anche conosciuto come Qānūn (in Occidente Canone). Il suo nome latinizzato è un'alterazione di Ibn Sīnā, il suo nasab (rapporto di filiazione). Fu una delle figure più note nel mondo islamico. In Europa Avicenna diventò un'importante figura medica a partire dal 1000, scrivendo importantissime opere rimaste incontrastate nello studio per più di sei secoli. Note biografiche Viene accreditata dalla maggior parte degli studiosi la versione che vede Ibn Sina nascere a Balkh (all'epoca compresa nel Khorasan ma attualmente parte dell'Afghanistan sotto il nome di Mazār-i Sharīf) nel 980 e morire a Hamadan (Iran), nel 1037. Alcune fonti indicano Hamadan come luogo di nascita, altre indicano Afshanah, vicino a Bukhara (attuale Uzbekistan) e che la sua famiglia si trasferì a Kharmaithen (o Kharmaythnah) quando era ancora giovane. Sua madre era una nativa del luogo; suo padre, un persiano di Balkh, era un esattore delle tasse nella vicina città di Harmaitin, sotto Nuh II Ibn Manṣūr, emiro della famiglia dei Samanidi di Bukhara. Alla nascita del fratello minore la famiglia si trasferì a Bukhara, allora una delle città principali del mondo musulmano e famosa per una sua antica cultura precedente alla conquista arabo-islamica. Avicenna fu affidato alla cura di un insegnante privato e la sua precocità destò la meraviglia di tutto il vicinato; mostrò un'eccezionale condotta intellettuale, fu un bambino prodigio che imparò a memoria il Corano all'età di 10 anni e aveva anche una grande abilità nella poesia araba. Da un erbivendolo imparò l'aritmetica e cominciò ad apprendere molte cose grazie ad un erudito errante che si guadagnava da vivere curando i malati ed insegnando ai giovani. Tuttavia rimase molto turbato dai problemi di metafisica ed in particolare dai lavori di Aristotele. Così per circa un anno e mezzo si dedicò anche alla filosofia, incontrando in questa disciplina gli ostacoli maggiori. In questi momenti di ricerca frustrante e confusa egli lasciava i suoi libri, faceva le abluzioni richieste, poi andava alla moschea e continuava a pregare fino a quando la luce spezzava le sue difficoltà. Nel profondo della notte, nei suoi sogni trovava la soluzione dei problemi che lo perseguitavano. Si dice che lesse per ben quaranta volte la Metafisica di Aristotele, fino a quando le parole si impressero nella sua memoria; ma il loro significato continuava a rimanergli irrimediabilmente oscuro, fino a che un giorno trovò l'illuminazione da un piccolo commentario di al-Fārābī che aveva comprato ad una bancarella di libri per la piccola somma di tre dirham. Grande fu la sua gioia a questa scoperta, ottenuta da uno scritto da cui si sarebbe aspettato soltanto del mistero, così si affrettò a ringraziare Dio ed elargì elemosina ai poveri. Si dedicò alla medicina all'età di 16 anni e non solo imparò la teoria medica, ma dall'assistenza gratuita ai malati scoprì, secondo i suoi assistiti, nuovi metodi di cura. L'adolescente raggiunse lo status di medico all'età di 18 anni e dichiarò che: "la medicina non è una scienza difficile e complessa, come la matematica e la metafisica, così io ho fatto grossi progressi in poco tempo; sono diventato un dottore eccellente e ho cominciato a prendermi cura dei pazienti usando i rimedi appropriati". La fama del giovane medico si sparse velocemente e curò numerosi pazienti senza richiedere nessun pagamento. A 18 anni i biografi riportano come avesse già assimilato tutte le opere scritte che il grande centro di Bukhara aveva a disposizione. Per varie traversie di carattere familiare e politiche egli non poté dedicarsi completamente allo studio, dovendo accettare alcuni gravosi incarichi pubblici ed essendo costretto ad esercitare la professione di medico per sostentarsi. Studi ed esperimenti Di Avicenna alcuni studiosi occidentali hanno voluto sottolineare la laicità, anche se il suo pensiero è fedele ai principi pedagogico-culturali dell'Islam. Egli radicava infatti il suo pensiero nella teologia, dalla quale la conoscenza si espandeva verso la matematica, la geometria, le scienze naturali, l'astronomia e la musica. In particolare il Qānūn e il Kitab al-Shifa furono tradotte e studiatissime in occidente, alla base degli studi medici successivi. In queste opere Avicenna effettuò una sintesi per alcuni versi geniale tra la dottrina di Aristotele e le teorie mediche di Ippocrate. L'Aristotele che egli conobbe era quello conosciuto anche in occidente prima della "rivoluzione scolastica" del XIII secolo, cioè era imbevuto di molti elementi neoplatonici. Avicenna realizzò complessivamente un monumentale patrimonio culturale, costituito da oltre 100 saggi, alcuni di poche pagine, altri estesi in più volumi. Filosofia Si occupò di etica, logica e metafisica. Molti di questi trattati li ha scritti in arabo, che de facto era la lingua utilizzata nei saggi scientifici dell'epoca, mentre alcune altre opere le ha compilate in persiano. Nel mondo islamico medievale, Avicenna ebbe grandi meriti sia per il tentativo di rifondare una filosofia orientale, sia per lo sforzo proteso al riavvicinamento del modello di Aristotele con quello di Platone, utilizzando come collante le fondamenta della filosofia islamica a sfondo religioso Kalam. Avicenna influenzò i pensatori medievali europei, in particolar modo per la sua dottrina sulla natura dell'anima, per quella sulla distinzione fra esistenza ed essenza. I suoi modelli di pensiero tennero in grande considerazione gli studi precedenti di Al-Farabi. Logica Avicenna discusse estesamente, nei suoi trattati, di logica, mantenendosi nell'ambito del sistema filosofico islamico, e sviluppò un suo sistema, conosciuto come "logica avicenniana", alternativo alla logica aristotelica. Dal 1100 d.C., il suo sistema divenne quello preponderante all'interno del mondo islamico, scalzando quello aristotelico.I. M. Bochenski (1961), "On the history of the history of logic", A history of formal logic, pp. 4-10. Translated by I. Thomas, Notre Dame, Indiana University Press. (cf. Ancient Islamic (Arabic and Persian) Logic and Ontology) Dopo la traduzione in latino, avvenuta subito dopo il 1100 d.C., la logica avicenniana influenzò anche l'Europa. Elaborò, in anticipo sui tempi, una teoria sul sillogismo ipotetico, che costituì le basi dell'analisi dei fattori di rischio. Ha anche sviluppato una teoria all'avanguardia, nel campo del calcolo proposizionale.Lenn Evan Goodman (1992), Avicenna, p. 188, Routledge, ISBN 0-415-01929-X. La prima critica alla logica aristotelica fu formulata da Avicenna quando ideò un'orginale teoria di sillogismo a modalità temporale.History of logic: Arabic logic, Encyclopædia Britannica. Inoltre contribuì alla formazione della logica induttiva, essendo stato il primo a descriverne il metodo di concordanze, differenze e variazioni concomitanti; questi studi hanno gettato le basi alla logica induttiva e al metodo scientifico. Metafisica La visione di Dio espressa da Avicenna nelle sue opere, pur nel rispetto dei principi dell'Islam, sfiorò anche il pensiero della classicità greco e si avvicinò all'Uno di Plotino."La filosofia medievale" a cura di François Chatelet, ediz. BUR, 1976, (alle pagine 80 e 81 - voce «Avicenna») Dio, secondo il concetto di Avicenna, è un Essere necessario. Avicenna distinse nitidamente fra essenza ed esistenza delle cose, arguendo che la forma e la materia non possono interagire da sole e originare il movimento, il flusso vitale dell'universo ed il divenire dell'esistenza. Quest'ultima deriva da una causa agente che necessariamente mette in relazione esistenza ed essenza; solo in questo modo le cause delle cose esistenti possono coesistere con gli effetti. Il suo modello di spiegazione sugli attributi del mondo e dell'essenza si è risolto in un'analisi ontologica delle modalità dell'essere, che Avicenna suddivise in tre tipi, denominati: impossibilità, contingenza e necessità; l'essere impossibile è quello che non esiste, mentre il contingente ha bisogno di una causa esterna da sé; invece l'Essere necessario, forte della sua unicità, riflettendo la sua essenza, è in grado di generare la prima intelligenza; in base a questo sistema di emanazione, dalla prima intelligenza ne deriva una seconda e così via, fino ad arrivare all'ultima della serie, la Luna. Avicenna ritenne che l'Essere necessario fosse la causa efficiente solo della prima intelligenza, mentre le altre le plasmasse in modo indiretto. Per quanto riguarda il campo delle conoscenze divine e l'incidenza della provvidenza, Avicenna affermò che Dio conosce le cose particolari, sia perché sono universali, sia grazie alla sua scienza e alla consapevolezza. Sostenne il concetto dell'eternità sia dell'universo sia di Dio, e negò un tempo e un luogo antecedente all'Essere necessario. Nel suo lungo percorso di indagine metafisico, Avicenna affrontò il tema della causa del male del mondo, ipotizzando che si diffonde solo per accidente; il male nasce dalle imperfezioni della natura ed in presenza della potenza, ed in qualunque caso in un mondo materiale, concluse Avicenna, il bene deve lasciare spazio anche al suo contrario. Gli studi di Avicenna hanno influenzato il pensiero di molti suoi successori, tra i quali Tommaso d'Aquino. Nel Libro della guarigione, Avicenna discusse della filosofia della scienza e descrisse, in anticipo sui tempi, un metodo di indagine scientifica, criticando le posizioni di Aristotele. Analizzando le proprietà dei metodi dell'epoca, si domandò come uno scienziato potesse arrivare alle ipotesi, agli assiomi, alle deduzioni iniziali, senza inferirle dalle premesse. La sua soluzione è stata una combinazione di due metodi diversi, l'antico metodo aristotelico induttivo e il metodo di sperimentazione ed esame. Avicenna criticò il metodo aristotelico, ritenendolo privo dei requisiti di assolutezza e di universalità."Scientific Methodologies in Medieval Islam" di Jon McGinnis, tratto da Journal of the History of Philosophy, vol. 41, luglio 2003 alle pp. 307-327 Teologia Avicenna fu un devoto musulmano, ed il suo intento era di riconciliare le posizioni della filosofia razionale con quelle islamiche. Dimostrò l'esistenza di Dio e la sua creazione del mondo, anche attraverso principi scientifici, logico-razionali.Lenn Evan Goodman (2003), Islamic Humanism, pp. 8-9, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-513580-6. Avicenna scrisse saggi sulla teologia e sui profeti islamici, che egli definì "filosofi ispirati", oltre ad effettuare varie riletture del Corano, come per esempio, una cosmologica, corrispondente al suo sistema filosofico.James W. Morris (1992), "The Philosopher-Prophet in Avicenna's Political Philosophy", in C. Butterworth (ed.), The Political Aspects of Islamic PhIlosophy, Chapter 4, Cambridge Harvard University Press, pp. 142-188 159-161. Psicologia Nella psicologia musulmana, nel campo delle neuroscienze e della neuropsichiatria Avicenna fu un pioniere; infatti descrisse, per primo, numerosi condizioni, quali allucinazioni, incubi, insonnia, mania, melanconia, demenza, epilessia, paralisi, vertigine e tremore. È considerato un precursore anche nei settori della medicina psicosomatica e della psicofisiologia. Studiò con attenzione stati di malessere causato da forti emozioni e ideò un sistema per associare i cambiamenti del battito cardiaco con le forti emozioni, anticipando di qualche secolo i test psicofisiologici.Ibrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", The Islamic Medical Association of North America|Journal of the Islamic Medical Association, 2002 (2), pp. 2-9 7. Nel suo monumentale Canone della medicina, Avicenna descrisse dettagliatamente la malinconia,S. Safavi-Abbasi, LBC Brasiliense, R.K. Workman (2007), "The fate of medical knowledge and the neurosciences during the time of Genghis Khan and the Mongolian Empire", Neurosurgical Focus 23 (1), E13, p. 3. gli stati depressivi e certi tipi di fobie.Amber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4), pp. 357-377 366. Scienze Fisica Nel settore della fisica, Avicenna fu il primo ad impiegare un termometro, per misurare la temperatura dell'aria nei suoi esperimenti scientifici. In meccanica, elaborò una teoria del moto, nella quale poneva una distinzione fra l'inclinazione e la forza di un proiettile, riuscendo a ipotizzare un movimento tendente all'infinito, in presenza di condizioni di vuoto assoluto.Fernando Espinoza (2005). "An analysis of the historical development of ideas about motion and its implications for teaching", Physics Education 40 (2), p. 141. È stato considerato un precursore delle leggi di Newton sull'inerzia e sulla forza risultante.A. Sayili (1987), "Ibn Sīnā and Buridan on the Motion of the Projectile", Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 500 (1), p. 477–482: Avicenna riscontrò che la velocità della luce è finita e osservò che la percezione della luce è causata dall'emissione di particelle luminose;George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science, Vol. 1, p. 710. inoltre provvide a dettagliare una sofisticata spiegazione dell'arcobaleno. Astronomia e astrologia Nel 1070, un suo allievo affermò che Avicenna aveva risolto alcuni problemi matematico-astronomici nell'ambito del modello planetario.A. I. Sabra (1998). "Configuring the Universe: Aporetic, Problem Solving, and Kinematic Modeling as Themes of Arabic Astronomy", Perspectives on Science 6 (3), p. 288-330 305-306. Gli studi astrologici furono scartati da Avicenna perché non si prestavano ad un approccio empirico e la loro visione del mondo era conflittuale con l'Islam.George Saliba (1994), A History of Arabic Astronomy: Planetary Theories During the Golden Age of Islam, pp. 60, 67-69. New York University Press, ISBN 0-8147-8023-7. Chimica Nella disciplina chimica, Avicenna descrisse il sistema di distillazione a vapore. La tecnica era usata per la produzione di alcool e oli essenziali. È stato uno dei primi pensatori moderni a osteggiare l'alchimia, di cui criticò la teoria della trasmutazione delle sostanze.Georges C. Anawati (1996), "Arabic alchemy", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 3, pp. 853-885 875, Routledge, London and New York. Si preoccupò di classificare i corpi inorganici, racchiudendoli in quattro categorie."The origins of geology in Italy: memory of Nicoletta Morello, 1946-2006", di Gian Battista Vai, ed. Geological Society of America, 2006, ISBN 0-8137-2411-2, pag. 26 Medicina Ai tempi di Avicenna la medicina tradizionale era la cosiddetta Yunānī, ossia "greca", fondata dai capiscuola Ippocrate e Galeno. Intorno all'anno 1025 Avicenna finì di elaborare Il canone della medicina, che risentì dell'influenza anche dalla antica medicina indiana Ayurveda (Sushruta e Charaka). Il canone della medicina L'opera che lo ha reso celebre in Europa è Il canone della medicina, che diverrà il manuale medico più seguito fino al 1700.Ziauddin Sardar, Science in Islamic philosophy Il libro è noto per la sua introduzione alla sperimentazione sistematica applicata agli studi di fisiologia, Katharine Park (March 1990). "Avicenna in Renaissance Italy: The Canon and Medical Teaching in Italian Universities after 1500" di Nancy G. Siraisi, The Journal of Modern History 62 (1), pp. 169-170. la scoperta delle malattie contagiose e di quelle trasmesse tramite i rapporti sessuali,George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science. (cf. Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997). Quotations From Famous Historians of Science, Cyberistan.) l'introduzione della quarantena, la medicina sperimentale,D. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67 (5), pp. 447-450 449.Walter J. Daly and D. Craig Brater (2000), "Medieval contributions to the search for truth in clinical medicine", Perspectives in Biology and Medicine 43 (4), pp. 530–540 536, Johns Hopkins University Press. l'utilizzo dei test clinici,David W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4''' (2). gli studi neuropsichiatrici,S Safavi-Abbasi, LBC Brasiliense, RK Workman (2007), "The fate of medical knowledge and the neurosciences during the time of Genghis Khan and the Mongolian Empire", Neurosurg Focus '''23 (1), E13, p. 3. l'analisi dei fattori di rischio, l'intuizione della presenza di sindromi associate a specifiche malattie,Lenn Evan Goodman (2003), Islamic Humanism, p. 155, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-513580-6. l'ipotesi della presenza di microrganismi. Il suo lavoro non si fermò alla descrizione dei sintomi, ma comprese anche la classificazione delle malattie e delle possibili cause, oltre alla sperimentazione di nuovi medicamenti e rimedi, che sono considerati le basi della moderna farmacologia.D. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67, (5), pp. 447-450 448. Inoltre si soffermò sulle condizioni e sulle misure igieniche e sulla loro incidenza. Il libro incluse anche una trattazione anatomica. Tra gli studi più all'avanguardia, comparvero le asserzioni della contagiosità della tubercolosi, gli studi anatomici dell'occhio umano, le complicazioni indotte dal diabete. Avicenna presentò, all'interno del libro, anche la sua teoria degli umori e temperamenti, raggruppando in quattro grandi categorie i tipi umani, relazionati per caratteristiche psicofisiche. Altri studi Avicenna ha brillato anche nella meccanica e nell'ingegneria, occupandosi di analisi di originali dispositivi, e distinguendosi perché effettuò il primo tentativo, scritto, di classificazione scientifica dei macchinari. Per primo ha descritto e illustrato accuratamente, il principio di funzionamento di argani, molinelli, cunei, leve, carrucole, ingranaggi a vite.Mariam Rozhanskaya and I. S. Levinova (1996), "Statics", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 2, pp. 614-642 633, Routledge, London and New York. Oltre a tutto questo enorme lascito culturale, Avicenna è stato anche un valente poetaAlessandro Bausani(1960), "Letteratura neopersiana", in A. Pagliaro e A. Bausani, Storia della letteratura persiana, Sansoni, Nuova Accademia Editrice, Milano.. Citazioni Avicenna e Averroè sono gli unici due filosofi musulmani che possono '' seder tra filosofica famiglia '' (Dante Alighieri, Commedia, Inferno, IV, 132), composta da filosofi latini e greci. Opere Il corpus di opere di Avicenna è molto ampio, le opere sicuramente autentiche sono oltre 100, ma molte sono quelle perse. Ciò che rimane è sufficiente per offrire un saggio della conoscenza e erudizione, che, se sommato alla constatazione di come egli fosse spesso obbligato a scrivere in condizioni disagiate, spesso in viaggio e senza i necessari testi di riscontro, lo rende uno dei più grandi pensatori di tutti i tempiCardini - Montesano, Storia medievale, Le Monnier Università, Firenze, 2006.. Un elenco completo dei suoi scritti si trova nel volume di Dimitri Gutas, Avicenna and the Aristotelian Tradition. Introduction to Reading Avicenna's Philosophical Works, Leiden-Boston Brill, 2014, pp. 389-558. * Autobiografia ** Sirat al-shaykh al-ra'is (La Vita di Ibn Sina, autobiografia di Avicenna) * Opere filosofiche maggiori ** Kitāb al-Shifā (Libro della guarigione, la più importante, in quattro parti: logica, fisica, matematica, metafisica) ** Kitāb al-Najāt (Libro della Salvezza) ** Kitāb al-Ishārat wa l-tanbīhāt (Libro dei teoremi e degli avvertimenti) ** Dāneš Nāmeh (Libro della conoscenza scientifica, in persiano) ** Kitàb al-Hidàya (Libro di Orientamento) ** Kitàb al-I“àràt wa-l-tanbìhàt (Libro delle Direttive ed Osservazioni) * Opere minori ** Mantiq al-Ma“riqiyyùn (Gli Orientali) o Al-Hikma al-ma“riqiyya (Filosofia orientale) * Opere di medicina ** Qānūn fī l-ṭibb (Il canone della medicina), tradotto da Gerardo da Cremona o da Gerardo da Sabioneta (non si ha la certezza circa l'effettivo traduttore dell'opera, anche se si propende ad assegnare al secondo questo merito) in latino col nome di "Liber canonis medicinae" (Il canone della medicina) Note Bibliografia Traduzioni italiane: * Lizzini O. e Porro P. (a cura di). Metafisica (testo arabo e latino a fronte), Milano: Bompiani, 2006 (I. ed. 2002) (traduzione della Metafisica con introduzione generale, introduzioni esplicative a ognuno dei dieci trattati e note). * Bertolacci A. (a cura di). Libro della Guarigione. Le Cose Divine (traduzione della Metafisica con introduzione, correzioni al testo arabo e note), Torino: UTET 2007. * Lucchetta Francesca (a cura di). Epistola sulla vita futura. Padova: Antenore 2000. * Il Poema della medicina, traduzione di M. Papa e introduzione di A. Catanuso, Catania: Brancato, 1991. Studi su Avicenna: * Afnan, M.S. Avicenna. Vita e opere, Bologna: Patron, 1969. * Bertolacci, Amos. Il pensiero filosofico di Avicenna, in Storia della filosofia nell'Islam medievale, in 2 voll. a cura di C. D'Ancona, Einaudi, Torino 2005, vol. II pp. 522-626. * Bertolacci, Amos. The Reception of Aristotle's Metaphysics in Avicenna's Kitab al-Sifa'. A Milestone of Western Metaphysical Thought, Leiden: Brill 2006, (L'Appendice C contiene una panoramica delle principali opere filosofiche di Avicenna in ordine cronologico, pp. 581-591). * Corbin, Henry. Avicenne et le récit visionnaire, Bibliothèque Iranienne vol. 4 et 5, Paris-Teheran 1954 (nuova ed. Berg International 1979). * Corbin, Henry. En Islam iranien: aspects spirituels et philosophiques, 4 voll., Paris: Gallimard, 1971-72 (nuova ed. 1978). * Goodman, Lenn E. L'Universo di Avicenna, tr. it., Genova: ECIG, 1995. * Gutas, Dimitri. Avicenna e la tradizione aristotelica. Introduzione alla lettura delle opere filosofiche di Avicenna, Bari: Edizioni di pagina, 2007 (traduzione della prima edizione, 1988). * Gutas, Dimitri. Avicenna and the Aristotelian Tradition: Introduction to Reading Avicenna's Philosophical Works, Leiden: Brill 2014, seconda edizione aggiornata cun un inventario delle opere autentiche di Avicenna. * Jolivet, Jean. Teologia degli arabi, tr. it., Jaca Book, Milano 2001 (studio su Avicenna e le sorti dell'avicennismo nel medioevo latino). * Lizzini, Olga. Fluxus (fayd). Indagine sui fondamenti della metafisica e della fisica di Avicenna, Bari: Edizioni di Pagina, 2011. * Lizzini, Olga. Avicenna, Roma: Carocci, 2012. Avicenna è anche protagonista di romanzi storici di epoca contemporanea: * Noah, Gordon. Medicus; traduzione di Paola Tornaghi. Milano: Rizzoli, 1988. * Sinoué, Gilbert. La via per Isfahan; traduzione di Giuliano Corà. Vicenza: Neri Pozza, 2001. Collegamenti esterni * Articolo del Corriere della Salute su Avicenna * Avicenna sul Soggetto e l'Oggetto della Metafisica (con bibliografia ed elenco delle traduzioni delle opere filosofiche) * Avicenna Encyclopaedia Iranica Categoria:Biografie